


A Loose Tongue

by prettyfacebreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alcohol, Bad Flirting, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfacebreaker/pseuds/prettyfacebreaker
Summary: If Nick was any less enraged at that moment, he could have kissed him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Loose Tongue

Stumbling into the bedroom, Hayko swayed towards his single mattress bed and clattered onto it, laughing as his hair flew up and shielded his eyes from the light’s glare. The man was inebriated. Totally and completely. The smell of Jack Daniels was fresh on his white-collar shirt and lips and you couldn’t miss it if you tried. Even if you did, his disastrous appearance would clue you in soon enough. 

Glasses and disheveled blond hair peeked into the room for a second, sighing in exhaustion and motioning another man towards him.

“You better make sure you put him on side before you leave.” 

“Oh _bother_. It’s not like he’s going to choke.”

“Nicolas, I swear to _God_ ,” And the speaker—who Hayko assumed was Vladimir—continued in a string of firm Russian, stopping the switch of the tongue for “Choke _you_ to death” and the ‘you’ having a dark intonation that established what would happen if ‘Nicolas’ neglected this order. 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Nick sneered and meandered after Hayko.

Although entirely unwise to leave the Brit in charge of anybody who wasn’t fully conscious, Vladimir shot him a final glare before turning down the hall, his plodding footsteps growing distant. Nick didn’t bother closing the door as he approached the wasted man and scoffed at the mess in front of him. 

“You had, like, four shots.” Nick dropped all of his weight onto the bed, his fingers working the tie loose. 

“N’way, I totally had more,” Hayko laughed in protest and waved him down as if the mere suggestion was stupid. He could hold down his whiskey and it was naive of Nick to think otherwise, in his opinion.

“Counted. Your tolerance is complete rubbish. Have you even ever drank before?” 

He huffed. “Obviously, _you_ have. Which is, like, the only skill you have.” 

Nick sat silently stunned by his boldness and snorted, smacking him on the leg in a warning.“If you wanna keep that tongue, _missy_ , I suggest you hold it back.” It sounded like a joke but it was always hard to tell with him. “Just because you won’t remember the shit you said in the morning doesn’t mean that _I won’t_.” With that, Nick poked Hayko’s forehead, leaning his head back.

Giggling, he responded with a dramatic arm-wave, “Ohh—I’m sorry—are you gonna do something to me?” and flopped them back onto the bed. 

Eyebrows pricking up, Nick nodded slowly with a dangerous smile. So alcohol was the key to this guy losing his inhibitions? Very interesting. Standing up, he threw the tie across the room for Hayko to clean up as a small punishment if he could even get out of bed in the morning. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you _drunk_ drunk before,” Nick said, the corner of his lips fighting down a full-blown smile. 

“Yeahhh, well. I don’t like drugs t’much,” he slurred. “Once, I saw you do a mountain 'of cocaine off a bar and it’s fucked me up ever since. How’re you even...alive?” 

Nick paused a moment before laughing, towering over the drunk man, and planting each hand beside his head so that he now was staring directly down at his flushed face and messy curls. “You are just adorable like this, you know?”

Hayko snorted, “I’m always adorable. If you stopped kickin’ my ass every five minutes you’d see.” Weakly, he brushed a strand of Nick’s hair out of the way with his thumb which earned him an incredulous look, one that made him beam.

Nick smacked his hand away, confused and defensive. “Do you even know who I am?” 

“You’re th’biggest asshole I’ve ever had th’displeasure of meeting,” Hayko grinned in return. 

“And you are going to have to relearn how to walk if you keep this up.”

“Oh please, don’t bullshit me.”

“I’m sorry?” 

Hayko chuckled, completely unfazed by the menacing tone, “I said—”

“No, I heard what you said," Nick spoke with the air of a businessman. "What are you implying? That I _won’t_ beat you until your legs don’t work?” 

“Tha’s exactly what I’m 'mplying.” 

“And why is that, love?” 

Smirking, he brought the final blow: “Because you’re totally in _love_ with me.” 

Nick choked on his breath, laughing cynically and narrowing his eyes, “That right?”

“Well, I mean you’re, like, a psycho and everything and I’ve seen you curb-stomp and shoot people in front of me and shit. Also, you’re a total dick to everyone and I mean everyone. But I’m still alive, yeah?” 

He nodded thoughtfully. “Who's to say I won’t slit your throat right now, hm?” 

Hayko smiled. “Cause you won’t.” 

“You’re confident.”

“I am. Wanna know why?” 

Enraged though he was, Nick’s wounded ego was no match for his intrigue for why this little shit thought he wouldn’t strangle the life out of him without a second thought. Just who did he think he was? Nicolas Sinclair, a clinical sadist would spare him? And for what? He wasn’t sure but he sure as hell wanted to find out what was on the lawyer’s mind. 

Hayko swayed his head from side to side in thought.

“You could’ve shot me that one night but you didn’t and you carved your name into my shoulder and you’re all weird and touchy all the time,” he took a breath to finish the list, “and you call me pet names and have this weird obsession with my hair and pulling it. I’m not an idiot, Nick.” 

“I would beg to differ,” he returned snidely to hide the faint redness in his cheeks. 

“Yeah yeah, shut up.” Hayko snickered. He was entirely unafraid of what Nick would do to him for that comment. He was focussed on proving his case.

“Last week–”

“Last week was a different story,” he said abruptly.

“–You pulled me into your lap in front of _Vlad_." 

Nick only smiled wickedly at the memory, “Just because you’re my _plaything_ doesn’t mean it’s anything more than that, love. I like pushing your buttons and watching you squirm because it’s fun as hell. Not because I–” For once, he couldn’t finish the sentence.

Hayko did it for him. “Not because you love me?” 

“Oh, you wish.” 

“You’re transparent, man.” Hayko inhaled deeply and sighed with one more attempt at touching Nick’s hair before having his hand promptly swatted away with a scoff.

“And just what are you doing?” Nick sneered as he batted away the wobbly hand.

“I’ve seen you blow someone’s brains out for talkin’ out of turn and here I am,” Hayko gestured to himself, “alive and maybe a li’l drunk.” He was still unconvinced that the whiskey had impaired him in any way. 

“You’re really pushing it, yeah?” 

“Only ‘cause you loooove me,” Hayko sang as he threw his flushed face back and laughed. If Nick was any less enraged at that moment, he could have kissed him. Just from that face. Hands moving down to his white button-up, he began to undo the wrinkled shirt and loosen his tie, biting the inside of his cheek in contempt. If the Brit was even capable of love, he knew well that the only person he would even consider would be the plastered dip-shit singing away in front of him. Just who did he think he was? 

“Hey-hey-hey—” Hayko suddenly mumbled, alarmed. “What’re you doin’? Leave my clothes on, asshole.” His hands flew to Nick’s chest, trying to push him off frantically with furrowed brows.  
“I’m not that easy, y’know? Hey, stop—” 

Nick chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Oh, _relax_. I’m making sure you don’t ruin the only good shirt you have. Now, where would that put me, taking advantage of a mess like you?” 

Hayko frowned. “'m not a mess,” he protested. “It wasn’t even that much.” 

“You were drinkin’ like you were dying tomorrow.”

“Shut up.” 

“Tell me to shut up one more time and see where it gets you, love.” 

“ _Shut up_.” 

Gritting his teeth, Nick stopped himself short of wringing Hayko’s neck on the spot. “Bold, aren’t you? I wonder what else I can get Daniels to make you say,” Nick mumbled as he pulled off the tie. 

“You’ve had me around so long, I bet you’re planning on marrying me,” Hayko laughed, suddenly poking the man’s wrist in good humor. 

Nick was more stunned than he had been a few minutes ago, staring wide-eyed at the accusation. Hayko returned his gaze with proud eyes that Nick had not seen in a man in a long time. Slowly, he folded the tie and pulled him up by his shoulders to finish removing the shirt, unable to shoot anything witty back for what seemed like the only time in his life.

“Yeah, you’re gonna marry me and-we’re-gonna-live-happily-ever-after,” Hayko continued to slur gleefully in seeing the effect that his claim had on the usually arrogant and unfazed sadist. “I’ll have to change my name to St. Claire or whatever the hell your last name is. What even is your last name? Why isn’t it—why is it _Sinclair?_ Weirdo.” He continued his stream of consciousness, failing to notice the growing shock in Nick’s face as he fought back an explosion of laughter. 

Finally breaking the silence, he cackled. “You—I—I am _so_ telling everyone all this shit in the morning. Holy _shit._ ” 

Scratching his jaw, Hayko joined in the laughter, not even remotely embarrassed by his loose tongue. Slowly, the man started to drift off to sleep with the whiskey finally showing its full effect as his blabbering turned incoherent. Despite his uncontrollable laughter, Nick managed to finish forcing the man into bed and on his side, just as he was instructed and sighed, straightening up. Hayko’s lashes fluttered as the man’s loud remarks turned to breathless gibberish, his head slinking down into unconsciousness. Nick was about to leave but took a short minute to look at him.  
He didn’t say anything, but he looked at him in silence with a secret smile. One he would hopefully never see. 

...


End file.
